My First SouMako Week
by Soumakoluver81
Summary: SouMako Week!
1. Flowers

Makoto was standing at the airport waiting for Sousuke with a bouquet of flowers. After high school, it turned out that they went to the same university in Tokyo. They befriended, when they found out that they had a few classes together. After they got to know each other, Makoto found out that Sousuke had gave up on finding a way to heal his shoulder. At first Makoto respected Sousuke's choice, but later he couldn't accept how miserable he knew Sousuke was. With a lot of convincing from him and Rin, Sousuke got surgery on his shoulder. Finally, after 2 years of physical therapy, he was able to train for the Olympics, and that is why he was at the airport. Sousuke was coming back home from the Olympics with a silver and gold metal, in butterfly 100 and 200, Makoto was his welcoming party.

Makoto looked down at the flowers and smiled. _Daisies, Yellow Lillies, and Yellow Roses. I wish I could've got Red Roses, but we aren't dating. Even though I wish we were._ Makoto didn't know when, but when he was helping Sousuke through his recovery, he unexpectedly fell for him. Though, he doesn't have the courage to confess to him.

Later, Makoto spotted Sousuke from the crowd and ran to him. " Sousuke!" Makoto couldn't contain his excitement and jumped into his arms. Sousuke smiled sweetly at him. " I'm so happy for you, Sou!" Makoto finally let go and looked up at him. " I know that you don't really like chocolate, so I got you flowers." He handed the flowers to Sousuke. While Sousuke looked at the flowers he explained the meanings of them. " The yellow Lillies represent happiness, and the daisies means hope, and the yellow roses means friendship." Makoto didn't noticed Sousuke's flinched when he mentioned friendship.

Sousuke smiled at him. " Thank you, Mako. I wished my flowers were that meaningful. " He pulled out a bouquet of red roses. Makoto's eyes widen as he hold the flowers. " Makoto, after you stayed by my side through my recovery, I realized that I love you. I love your kindness, your sweetness, your clumsiness, I love your everything, Makoto. I told myself that when I came back I will confess my love to you, so Makoto Tachibana will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend? "

Makoto started to cry. " Yes! Yes! I will." They walked out of the airport holding hands. Makoto's only regret was not getting the red roses too.


	2. Crossover

Makoto walked hand in hand with Sousuke around the Tokyo mall for a date. Makoto wanted to go to the pool, but Sousuke didn't want to risk Haru third wheeling with them.

" Sousuke, Look" Makoto caught his attention and pointed to a little boy with light blue hair, " He looks lost should we help him look for his parents. Sousuke nodded his head in agreement. They walked up to the boy, and Makoto swatted down to look into his eyes. " Hey, little guy, are you lost?"

The boy looked at him and shook his head, " No, I'm waiting for my boyfriend. "

Makoto looked in shock and tilted his head, " eh?" Sousuke began to laughed in the background. Makoto began to stutter, " H-h own o-old are y-you? "

" 16?" Kuroko said in confusion. Sousuke started dying of laughter, and Makoto was blushing like crazy.

" Kuroko! " Everyone looked to the person shouting.

Kuroko's face brighten up. " Kagami! " He turned to Makoto and Sousuke and bowed. " Thank you, for keeping me company. " And walked to his boyfriend.

Kagami greeted him with a hug. " Were they gonna sent you to the lost and found again? "

" I think so, but they were nice." Kagami chuckled, kissed the top of Kuroko head, and they walked away together.

Sousuke pulled the blushing Makoto into a hug. " It's ok, Mako. You did what you thought was right." Sousuke then smiled. " Were you really gonna take him to the lost and found?"

Makoto nodded his head as they walked more around the mall.

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami are from Kuroko no Basket. Sorry that it is so short I did it really quick.


	3. Long distance relationship

" Makoto, I know I leaving to Australia like right now, but I love you ever since I saw you at Splash Fest. I just wanted for you to know, before I left to train. " Sousuke stood in front of Makoto at the airport.

" Sousuke," Makoto said softly, " Why didn't you tell me sooner? I love you, too!" Hearing this Sousuke gave him a gigantic smile.

Sousuke pulled him close. " Makoto, will you be my boyfriend? Even though it's gonna be hard?"

Makoto kissed Sousuke, " Yes, I'll be your boyfriend no matter the distance. "

" I'm sorry, Sousuke but we have to leave. " Rin called him. They waved and blew kisses at each other, Makoto making a heart with his hands to Sousuke, until they couldn't see the other anymore.

 **One Year Later**

Sousuke looked at his screen with guilt in his heart. " I'm sorry, Makoto. " On the screen showed a teary eyed Makoto. " I'm so sorry, I missed my flight. My alarm somehow turned off, and the traffic was really ba-"

" *hic* " Sousuke looked up and saw Makoto crying. " *hic* Should we keep trying? "

Sousuke felt like his heart broke into billions of pieces, and his eyes start to burn. " W-what a-are you t-talking about?" He voice was shaken.

There were still tears coming out of Makoto's eyes. " *hic* I mean today is our one year anniversary, and we have never spent a whole day not even an hour together, you said you would come visit, but you never did!. I get so jealous and sad, when I see couples together and I am by myself, and I know it's not far not to me... and not to you Sousuke. You deserve to have someone by your side all the time... not just a face on a computer screen."

Sousuke finally got his head to comprehend everything. _Makoto wants to break up. No... I love him too much._ " Makoto, I told you this was gonna be hard, but you said that we will get through this! Stay with me!" Sousuke's tears had finally started. " I love you, Makoto. Please don't do this. "

" I'm sorry, Sousuke goodbye. " Makoto left the chat, and Sousuke was left with a black screen.

Sousuke frantically began to change and called Rin on his phone. " Rin, I'm going to catch the next pl-", Sousuke swung opened the door and stood there in shock. He dropped his phone and took in the sight. Makoto stood there with his luggage and a huge grin on his face.

" Happy one year anniversary... Sousuke. " Makoto too innocently said.

" But, how? why? When?" Sousuke was still confused with everything that is going on.

Makoto laughed, " I signed up to study abroad and chosed to study in Australia. I wanted to tell you a lot sooner, but Rin said I should get pay back at you for confessing to me the day you left to Australia and for never visiting me. Rin secretly canceled your flight and turned off your alarm, but he was responsible for the traffic."

They laughed and Sousuke looked at him with hopeful eyes, " So we are still together? "

Makoto nodded, " Yeah, silly I'll love you forever. "

They hugged and kissed. " Thank you, Makoto, this is the best gift ever."

* * *

P.s. I'm not 100% sure if I did the prompt right. If I didn't, I am very sorry.


	4. Musical Melody

_Oh my God, I put my pants on inside out_  
 _I couldn't tell 'cause the lights were out_

 _I beat the sunrise again, oh oh oh_

' _Ohhhhhh my goody goodness! I can't believe Nagisa and Rei didn't stop me from leaving the bar with a stranger. At least, I left before he woke up, how in the world did I put my pants on inside out!? '_ Makoto left the Bachelor pad before the sun rose, but now that the sun is up the streets are filled with morning joggers and parents who are walking there kids to school.

 _Neighbors stare,_

 _I smile and wave 'cause I just don't care_  
 _They're probably jealous of my sexy hair_

Makoto accidentally made eye contact with one of the parents and waved like he didn't care she knew what he last night. _' I wonder what Nagisa would say right now, Don't worry Mako-chan they are probably jealous of your sexy hair,'_ Makoto doesn't really regret last night, but he would've like it if his head wasn't throbing.

 _Oh my brain, little birdies sound like airplanes_  
 _How can something so cute cause me_

 _So much pain_

The birds sang beu- "Shut up, birds!" Makoto couldn't help himself. The birds weren't going well with his massive headache. Makoto saw in the corner of his eye a little kids pointing at him and the parents scolding them to not point.

When Makoto finally got home, he got a call and answered.

" Makoto? Are you there?" Makoto turned pale. _' Ohhhhhh my GOD! It's Sousuke! We've been talking, we aren't together, but I'm pretty sure he will be piss if he found out what I did last night. '_

"Uh, yeah, I am. "

" So, how was last night? " ' _He knows already!?'_ " Because I enjoyed pretty well. " Sousuke purred in the phone. Makoto's legs went jelly, and a huge emotion of relief washed over him. ' Yes! I did it with the right guy, and he was amazing! ' " Makoto, when you were rushing out the door because you didn't know who you slept with, " ' _Damn! He knows, and he was awake when I tried to sneak out!'_ " You left something really important, but I don't mind keeping it."

That is when Makoto realized, he was walking commando.

* * *

Sorry that it is short again! And I wrote it really quick again -_-' sorry. I hoped that you enjoyed.


End file.
